My Beautiful Namja
by aprilcouple
Summary: Sungmin mungkin bukan yeoja cantik yang selama ini ditunggunya. Tapi, Ia adalah NAMJA CANTIK-nya! Hanya miliknya! - YAOI, KyuMin - Chapter 2 of/2 END!
1. Chapter 1

.

**- MY BEAUTIFUL _NAMJA -_  
**

**ELFQueeney**

**_._**

**_._**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sungmin, Cho Leeteuk, Kim Kangin, others

Warning: YAOI, ooc, typo, pergantian marga hanya demi kelancaran alur cerita

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to their beloved, story belongs to ME and JUST ME! **no plagiarism!**

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Length: 2Shoot

* * *

"Haahh... membosankan" keluh seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan yang sedang duduk diam menatap layar IPad-nya dengan ekspresi bosan yang kentara. Sesekali wajahnya tampak beralih kekiri dan kekanan tanpa fokus yang jelas. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali Ia mendengar kikikan yang di tujukan padanya dari pejalan kaki yang lewat. Tidak peduli itu _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_. Ya, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, terlebih lagi 1 tahun belakangan ini semenjak Ia merubah sedikit penampilannya demi seorang _yeoja_ yang saat itu untuk pertama kalinya berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" suara seorang _namja_ sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, dialihkannya pandangannya ke samping kanan di mana baru saja seseorang memanggilnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sedikit melembut ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Eoh? Leeteuk _hyung_! kau menganggetkanku saja_"_ sungut Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal, sedangkan _namja_ yang kini sudah sampai di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum lebar menampakan kedua lesung pipi mungil di wajahnya yang tampak menenangkan. "Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja menyambut kedatanganku dengan wajah yang tersenyum eoh? Lihat kerutan di wajahmu itu! Kau tampak seperti orang yang lebih tua dari _hyung-_mu ini!" Kyuhyun berdecak singkat mendengar ucapan _hyung _satu-satunya yang memang dari dulu pd-nya setinggi langit itu. "Sudahlah _hyung_, aku sedang malas berdebat. Kau ada apa menyusulku kesini? Bukankah kau sibuk sekali mengurusi artis-artis mu?" tanpa sadar wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedikit masam ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut, fakta betapa sibuknya Leeteuk dengan perusahaan rekaman yang didirikannya 5 tahun lalu tampaknya membuat Kyuhyun kembali dalam _mood_-nya yang buruk. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur kedepan dan segera saja berada di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Mengacak pelan rambut dongsaeng-nya yang sangat pencemburu itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam _memory_ Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun mogok bicara padanya selama seminggu hanya karena Ia lupa hari ulang tahun _namja_ itu akibat terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang sedang di banjiri _job_.

"_H__yung! _Berhenti mengacak rambutku! Semua orang memperhatikan, kau mau membuat aku malu ya!" Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Leeteuk dan kembali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Lagi, Leeteuk terkekeh pelan sembari duduk persis di samping Kyuhyun. "Aku kangen _dongsaeng_-ku, apa tidak boleh aku menemuinya?" ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tertegun, perlahan tapi pasti cerah kembali memenuhi wajahnya. "Aiissh... berhenti berbicara seperti itu _hyung_, aku geli mendengarnya" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, enggan menatap wajah Leeteuk yang kini susah payah menahan tawa. _Dongsaeng_-nya ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan!. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenal pribadinya pasti akan beranggapan kalau _dongsaeng-_nya ini orang yang serius dan mandiri. Tapi tidak! Leeteuk orang pertama yang akan menyangkal pemikiran tersebut. Kyuhyun-nya, bagi Leeteuk adalah _dongsaeng_ paling manis yang pernah ada! Kendati _namja_ itu sering kali bersikap tidak sopan seperti memukul kepala Leeteuk, tapi Ia tau itu hanya topeng dibalik sifat manja nya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menunggunya Kyu? ini sudah 1 tahun! Tidakkah kau lelah? Mungkin saja dia sudah pindah?" Leeteuk memulai percakapan, tatapannya telak terarah pada Kyuhyun yang kini menundukan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku sudah berusaha hyung! Tapi tidak ada yang berubah, ingatanku masih bisa dengan jelas menggambarkan wajahnya! Dia berbeda hyung" untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu tahun, Leeteuk kembali mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang sedikitpun tidak berubah. Leeteuk mendesah pelan, sedikit frustasi dengan _dongsaeng-_nya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau aku kenalkan dengan beberapa trainee di SJEnt? Ayolah... mungkin saja dia bukan jodohmu Kyu" lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya pula dalam satu tahun ini, Leeteuk kembali berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun ke perusahaanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat sembari mendelik tajam kearah Leeteuk "Aku bosan mendengar tawaranmu itu _hyung!" _ujar namja itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali memerhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang. "Aku juga bosan melihat aktivitasmu yang seperti ini Kyu! aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kau yang duduk diam tidak bergeming disini dari jendela kantorku! Berhentilah menunggunya melewati jalan ini" balas Leeteuk mulai mendebat Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Ia turut senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tertarik juga dengan seseorang. Tapi, mengingat ini sudah berjalan 1 tahun dan tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa selain wajah masam Kyuhyun yang dihadapi dengan kenyataan tidak berhasil menemui yeoja itu, maka Leeteuk sudah merasa sangat jengah sekarang. Apa jadinya nanti, kalau ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak jodoh dengan yeoja yang di temuinya itu sedangkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun enggan membuka hati untuk orang lain! Menjadi bujang lapuk begitu? _Aisshh... what the!. _"Ahh... baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar menyerah! Kau keras kepala sekali" ujar Leeteuk di sela desahan frustasinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ya sudah, aku balik ke perusahaan dulu. Nanti malam jangan sampai terlambat Kyu! dan tidak boleh lupa!" Leeteuk beranjak berdiri dari duduknya diikuti kernyitan di wajah Kyuhyun, "Memangnya nanti malam ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya lugu membuat Leeteuk melongo seketika, "_YA!_ nanti malam hari penting _hyung_-mu dan kau malah bertanya ada apa?" ujar Leeteuk penuh penekanan, tak ayal ada sedikit emosi disana. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat berusaha mengingat apa yang dilupankannya "_M__ianhae hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud. hmm... tapi, memangnya ada apa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk kembali terduduk. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tiba-tiba, frustasi dengan _dongsaeng_-nya yang penyakit tidak peduli nya itu sudah mencapai tingkat akut. "Nanti malam itu pembicaraan mengenai hari pernikahanku dengan Kangin, KYU! KAU INI! _ Aissshh_..." Leeteuk menjitak keras kepala Kyuhyun, membuat tangan _namja_ itu segera terangkat, mengusap bagian yang sakit "_Mianhae hyung_, lupa itu sudah menjadi dasar penyakit manusia _hyung!_ Kau tidak boleh menghakimi aku begitu dong" protes Kyuhyun, tapi tidak berani menatap mata Leeteuk "Iya, tapi sekali-dua kali Kyu! bukan seperti Kau yang selalu lupa dengan acara makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Kangin! Ntah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu, terlebih dongsaengnya yang sengaja datang untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga kita!" Leeteuk berucap sembari geleng-geleng kepala, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat pikiran Kyuhyun teralih dari yeoja itu. "_Mianhae hyung... _aku janji aku tidak akan lupa lagi kali ini. _Yaksokhe!"_ ucap Kyuhyun sembari membalas tatapan Leeteuk, tampak yakin dengan ucapannya. "_Geure, _aku pegang janjimu! Jangan kecewakan aku lagi, _arasseo?_" tunjuk Leeteuk menekan pelan kening Kyuhyun yang seketika mendelik "_Ne, arrayo!_ Sudah, _hyung_ pergi sana kembali ke pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk" Kyuhyun mendorong sedikit tubuh Leeteuk. Sedikit terkekeh Leeteuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Seperti kata Kyuhyun, kembali ke pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

.

.

"Ayolah sungmin-ah! Ini malam yang sangat penting! Kenapa kau jadi berubah tidak manis seperti ini?" Kangin sedikit sibuk siang ini. Bukan karena pekerjaan atau hal semacamnya, tapi karena _dongsaeng_-nya yang selama ini manis tiba-tiba tidak mau menghadiri acara makan malam terpenting di antara semua makan malam yang pernah di hadiri _Kim's Family_ di rumah Leeteuk. "Berhenti mengatakan aku manis _hyung! Nan namjaeyo!_" Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak berpengaruh pada Kangin yang malah menganggap wajah Sungmin cute. "Sekali ini saja Sungmin-ah" bujuk Kangin lagi sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kocak. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Kangin karena takut nanti tawa-nya terpancing karena ekspresi Kangin yang lucu "Aku bosan hyung. _Mian, _tapi tidak ada yang menarik dari acara makan malam itu! Kau berbicara dengan Leeteuk _hyung, _lalu _umma_ dan _appa_ berbincang masalah bisnis dengan orangtua Leeteuk _hyung_. Nah aku? Aku Cuma jadi patung di sana _hyung!_" ujar Sungmin merajuk.

Sebenarnya sih, Sungmin mau saja menyanggupi permintaan Kangin untuk ikut menghadiri acara penentuan tanggal pernikahan _hyung-_nya itu dengan Leeteuk. Tapi, apa daya... dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan betapa bosannya Ia saat acara makan malam sebelum-sebelumnya. "Teuky sudah memastikan _dongsaeng_-nya akan ikut makan malam kali ini! Jadi kau akan punya teman bicara" lagi, Kangin coba membujuk Sungmin. Sedikit yakin, alasanya masuk akal. "Itu juga yang kau ucapkan sebelum, sebelum, dan sebelum-sebelumnya _hyung!_ Dan apa? Tetap saja, setiap aku ikut selalu berakhir dengan aku bengong duduk sendirian di taman belakang rumah Leeteuk _hyung!_ Aku tidak mau lagi! _Nan shireoyo!"_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya kini terlipat ketat didepan dada dengan ekspresi dingin diwajah menghiasi wajah cantik-nya.

Kangin menghela nafas. Berusaha memutar otak dengan cepat mencari ide cemerlang agar Sungmin menyanggupi permintaanya. "Hmm... bagaimana kalau aku berikan kau mobilku sebagai imbalanya? _Otte?_" Kangin memainkan alisnya sembari tersenyum puas dengan ide nya sendiri. "Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan mobilmu yang 'brutal' itu _hyung_" ujar Sungmin telak, menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Kangin. "hmm... kalau satu tiket ke Jepang saat aku dan Leeteuk pergi bulan madu, bagaimana hmm?" Kangin menoel pelan pipi mulus Sungmin, hingga _namja_ itu terpaksa memundurkan kepalanya menjauhi tangan Kangin. "Sekaligus uang belanja selama aku di sana?" Sungmin tampak mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Kangin. Belum saja, pikirannya sudah melayang pada poster YUI yang terpajang dikamarnya. Bukan tidak mungkin, dia bisa menemui diva Jepang itu walaupun dia masih _trainee,_ Apalagi mengingat posisi Leeteuk dibidang _entertainment_. "Oke! _Deal _kalau begitu?" Kangin mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum cerah, yang segera di sambut Sungmin. Masih dengan bayangan menyenangkan bahwa Ia akan segera bertemu diva Jepang yang sangat di kagumi nya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tidak percaya akan penglihatannya saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama waktu yang Ia habiskan untuk menunggu, Ia bisa bertemu juga dengan yeoja yang selama ini wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari ingatan Kyuhyun.

"A_nnyeonghasseyo Kyuhyun-ssi!"_ suara yang begitu nyata itu membuatmata Kyuhyun tidak lepas memandangi makhluk cantik didepannya, ketika wajah itu tersenyum ramah sembari mengangguk kecil menyapanya. Deg deg deg. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang memompa berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat daripada saat Ia pertama kali melihat yeoja dihadapannya ini. "_N__e... a... annyeonghasseyo! Chonun.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" _ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu, seperti mati rasa. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu saat ini sampai-sampai Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Leeteuk sibuk menyenggol rusuknya untuk memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun harus segera menyingkir dari depan pintu supaya tamu mereka bisa masuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau menghalangi jalan!" Leeteuk berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun membuat namja itu sedikit teralih perhatiannya. "_Hyung!_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kenal dengannya?" ujar Kyuhyun balas berbisik pada Leeteuk, masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Leeteuk tampak melirik singkat pada ke-empat tamunya dan mengangguk sebelum kembali beralih menatap Kyuhyun "Kau sudah gila Kyu? tentu saja aku kenal, bagaimana mungkin tidak?" Leeteuk kembali berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Reaksi _dongsaeng_-nya yang sedikit berlebihan membuat kening Leeteuk mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

"_Hmm.." _dehaman kecil dari arah depan pintu membuat Leeteuk tersadar dan kembali berbisik pada Kyuhyun "Cepatlah menyingkir Kyu! mereka tidak bisa masuk kalau kau tetap berdiri disana!" ujar Leeteuk yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sadar kalau Ia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. "Silakan masuk _ahjumma, ahjussi!_" ujar Leeteuk ramah mempersilahkan tamu mereka masuk. Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang Leeteuk menuju ruang makan yang terlatak setelah ruang tamu. Selama perjalanan, mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari sosok cantik yang berjalan tepat didepannya. Sesekali tangannya menekan dadanya, berharap detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh sosok itu. Bisa mati Kyuhyun, kalau yeoja itu menyadari perasaannya bahkan sebelum mereka berkenalan lebih dekat.

Semua kini telah duduk disekeliling meja makan, didepan hidangan makanan yang tampak sangat lezat. Seperti biasa, tuan Cho memberikan sapaan singkat pada tamu mereka sebelum mempersilakan semua mencicipi makanan yang telah disediakan.

Kyuhyun merasakan tendangan kecil pada kaki-nya dibawah meja. Merasa yakin itu ulah _hyung-_nya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek indah didepan matanya, kearah Leeteuk. "_waegeure hyung?"_ ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Leeteuk mendelik, sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati nada bicara Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan. "_mian_" lanjut Kyuhyun seketika. Leeteuk mengangguk singkat sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, berbisik ditelinga namja itu. "kau dari tadi bersikap aneh Kyu. ada apa? Sungmin jadi terlihat risih begitu" ujar Leeteuk memulai. "jadi namanya Sungmin, _hyung?_ Nama yang cocok untuk wajahnya yang cantik" balas Kyuhyun ditelinga Leeteuk yang seketika berpaling menghadap Kyuhyun, sedikit terbelalak "kau... kau bilang Sungmin itu cantik?" tergagap, Leeteuk berusaha memastikan apa yang sepertinya tadi salah didengarnya "_ne!_ Dia itu yeoja yang aku ceritakan _hyung!_ Cantik bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "YEOJA? YAA! Kau bodoh atau apa Kyu? SUNGMIN ITU NAMJA! BUKAN YEOJA!" tanpa sadar Leeteuk berteriak keras menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya syok.

...

Hening. Meja makan yang semula ramai dengan celoteh ringan tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Kyuhyun yang baru saja dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa Sungmin ternyata adalah seorang namja, terdiam kaku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Leeteuk dalam kondisi yang lebih parah lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi sekarang, karena walau bagaimanapun kekacauan ini adalah karenanya.

"k..kyuhyun-ssi.. benarkah kau menyangka aku ini _yeoja_?" suara diseberang tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, memecah suasana. Semua kini bergantian menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk. "hmm.. a..aku..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Demi apapun, Ia tidak menyangka akhir dari penantian cintanya adalah seperti ini. Semua bayangan akan perkenalan manis, pendekatan, lalu jatuh cinta, buyar begitu saja tanpa ada yang tersisa. Bagaimana mungkin Ia salah mengira kalau Sungmin itu yeoja? _WHAT THE?_ Dia ini normal! Dan selalu menekankan kalau dia adalah _namja _N.O.R.M.A.L! tapi.. tapi.. bagaimana mungkin seorang namja normal sepertinya, bisa salah membedakan mana yeoja dan mana yang namja? Apa mungkin dia termakan karma karena dulu pernah menertawakan Leeteuk yang jatuh cinta pada Kangin? _Andwae.. ini karma yang terlalu kejam Tuhan!._ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"_ahjumma, ahjussi, Sungmin-ssi, _dan _Kangin-ah_, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan acara makan malam ini" Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti meja makan. "ah.. _gwenchana.. gwenchana Leeteuk-ssi_! Ayo semua lanjutkan makan! Haha" tuan Kim mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawa khasnya. Dibantu tuan dan nyonya Cho, acara makan malam kembali dilanjutkan. "saya permisi ke toilet sebentar" ujar Sungmin sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan meja makan yang masih diliputi atmosfir aneh. Leeteuk bertukar pandang dengan Kangin yang duduk tepat diseberangnya. Seperti meminta maaf atas kebodohan yang diperbuatnya, yang dibalas Kangin dengan anggukan singkat serta senyumnya yang menenangkan.

"kau Minta maaflah pada Sungmin-ssi, Kyu!" bisik Leeteuk lagi ditelinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak lupa minta permisi sebelum meninggalkan meja makan. Semua mata menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Atau paling tidak begitu pikir Leeteuk sebelum Ia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya dan Kangin yang beralih arah "aku pikir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun cocok juga" ujar nyonya Kim sambil terkikik, membuat Leeteuk kembali bertukar pandang dengan Kangin.

.

.

"hmm.." deham Kyuhyun tepat saat Sungmin keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding sembari menatap dalam pada Sungmin. "_w..wae?_ kau jangan menatapku begitu Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku tidak suka" ujar Sungmin menolak membalas tatapan intensif Kyuhyun. "benar kau ini namja?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terduga. Sungmin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kini, mata mereka saling menatap. "ka..kau!" ujar Sungmin pelan. Ada amarah dalam nada bicaranya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. "kau tidak sopan sekali Kyuhyun-ssi! Menanyakan gender seseorang saat kau sudah tahu jawabannya apa!" lagi, Sungmin berucap. Amarahnya yang kentara terdengar mendominasi telinga Kyuhyun. "jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengira kau ini yeoja! Wajahmu itu yang menipuku" balas Kyuhyun tanpa sadar seolah menyalahkan Sungmin atas segala prasangka liar-nya sendiri.

PLAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun "lancang sekali kau Kyuhyun-ssi!" marah Sungmin seketika. Emosi namja cantik itu tampaknya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Sungmin berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Ia tersadar akan sesuatu "dan satu lagi Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ini lebih tua dari pada kau jadi panggil aku hyung!" telunjuk Sungmin tepat mengarahkan ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti tertohok sesuatu. Sesaat berikutnya, Sungmin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Deg

Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya, sesuatu disana seperti bergemuruh. Bukannya sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dari pipinya, melainkan sebaliknya. Ia sendiri heran, harusnya Ia marah. Tapi kenapa apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini berbeda? Kenapa yang terbayang dalam ingatannya kini malah wajah Sungmin beberapa saat lalu berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, saat namja itu menuding Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya?

_**To be continue..**_

_**review is one way to appreciate my hard work^^  
**_

_**-gomawo-  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**- MY BEAUTIFUL _NAMJA -_  
**

**ELFQueeney**

**_._**

**_._**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sungmin, Cho Leeteuk, Kim Kangin, others

Warning: YAOI, ooc, typo, pergantian marga hanya demi kelancaran alur cerita

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to their beloved, story belongs to ME and JUST ME! **no plagiarism!**

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Length: 2Shoot / END

* * *

thank you for all of you who are willing to read my work which is not that good T^T *hug*

Special Thanks to:

rhie sparkyu'min, desysaranghaesuju, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, Secret BlackHeart, Hyugi Lee, Meong, MegaKyu, Cho Miku, the, Honey ann, minnieGalz, Bunny Ming, Zy, Chikyumin, dinlovekyuminsj, TaymingLEE, kyurin minnie, and aichan gaemgyu.

silent reader too.. thank you^^

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana hanya ada Sungmin yang duduk dibalkon kamarnya, menyapa matahari pagi dengan senyum khas-nya yang sanggup melelehkan setiap yeoja dan namja yang melihatnya. Namja cantik itu terpaku dalam senyum dan kesendiriannya yang damai. Pikirannya berkutat menjelajahi apa saja yang Ia bayangkan tentang negari Sakura yang selama ini diidamkannya untuk dikunjungi. _Hmm.. aku akan segera berada ditempat itu dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi! Aisshh... sudah tidak sabar rasanya!_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati seraya tangannya otamatis mengepal keudara. Kalau saja ada pejalan kaki yang lewat didepan rumah namja itu, dan melihat kearahnya mungkin mereka akan langsung berpikiran bahwa Sungmin terkena gangguan jiwa. Karena namja itu kini malah terkekeh sendiri seolah geli dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

_Tokk_

_tokk_

ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat Sungmin berpaling seketika "_ne?_" sahutnya kecil sembari berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Kangin. Namja itu cengengesan tidak jelas, membuat pikiran Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berubah negatif. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan _hyung_-nya itu. "_waegeure?_" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit sinis. Kangin sedikit cemberut mendapati nada bicara Sungmin. Tanpa sadar namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli "kau tidak cocok ber-_aegyo _ria seperti itu _hyung!_ _Kajja.. _masuklah" ujar Sungmin sembari membukakan pintu kamarnya lebih lebar agar Kangin bisa masuk. Dengan senyum mengembang namja maskulin itu melangkah memasuki kamar _dongsaeng-_nya yang serba pink. "_waegeure?_" ulang Sungmin bertanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ringan.

Kangin duduk diatas tempat tidur Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan namja cantik itu agar duduk persis disebelahnya. Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan pandangan bertanya. "mm.. kau ingatkan, kemarin lusa aku berjanji sesuatu padamu?" Kangin memulai, raut wajahnya tampak sedikit serius sekarang. Kening Sungmin berkerut, tentu saja Ia ingat! Itu perjanjian terhebat yang pernah Ia buat dengan _hyung_-nya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ia lupa? - _ -; "iya, aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja merasa kecurigaannya sesaat lalu tampaknya beralasan. "begini, ada sedikit perubahan.." ujar Kangin sedikit tergagap. Sedangkan Sungmin kini menatap intensif pada _hyung_-nya itu "maksudmu _hyung?_ Kau tidak akan ingkar janji kan?" balas Sungmin dengan mata yang kini sedikit menyipit, siap meluapkan kemarahannya kalau-kalau apa yang dicurigakannya terjadi. Kangin memperbaiki sedikit duduknya agar bisa balas menatap Sungmin lebih leluasa. "_ani_. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji. Kau tetap bisa pergi ke-Jepang bersama kami. Ta..." Kangin perlahan menjelaskan, tapi belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin sudah menyela dengan mimik wajah yang kembali bersemangat. "kalau begitu tidak ada masalah _hyung!_ Asal aku tetap bisa pergi kesana!" kekeh Sungmin tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi-nya yang putih. "tapi Sungmin-ah, memangnya kau tidak keberatan kalau Kyuhyun ikut bersama kita?" ucapan Kangin bagai hantaman diwajah Sungmin. Namja itu terdiam kaku dengan ekspresi masam.

"makhluk itu ikut dengan kita? YAA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya!" Sungmin berteriak marah, jelas protes berat dengan apa yang diberitahu Kangin barusan. Wajah Sungmin yang semula cerah kini berubah kelam, kerut tidak suka terpampang diwajahnya yang cemberut. Kangin tampak makin salang tingkah dari sebelumnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga-duga bagaimana sekiranya reaksi Sungmin saat mengetahui hal ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin bukan, Ia egois dengan memperbolehkan _dongsaeng_-nya ikut ke Jepang semantara _dongsaeng_ Leeteuk dilarangnya? "mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tiak adil kalau kau saja yang boleh pergi" jelas Kangin dengan wajah menyesal. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Kangin yang sukses membuatnya _mood_-nya hilang. "_otte?_ Kau masih tetap mau pergi?" ujar Kangin lagi, bertanya. Sungmin tampak berfikir keras, tangan kanannya terangkat memegang dagu tampak mempertimbangkan berbagai hal sebelum mengambil keputusan. _Aisshh.. kenapa aku harus berpikir ulang? Ck.. siapa peduli dia ikut atau tidak? Yang penting kan aku bisa bersenang-senang sendiri nanti disana! Pasti ada cara untuk menjauhi bocah itu. _Pikir Sungmin mulai menemukan titik terang dari amarahnya.

"_geure!_ Aku akan tetap pergi _hyung._ Toh, benar juga alasanmu tidak mungkin bisa melarang makhluk itu ikut" Sungmin berucap tak acuh, sedangkan Kangin kini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "dia punya nama Sungmin-ah. Berhentilah memanggilnya 'makhluk itu'!" ujar Kangin sedikit frustasi, mengingat dua hari ini jika mereka membahas Kyuhyun, Sungmin pasti tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan benar. Kalau kemarin Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Setan Kecil' maka hari ini Sungmin menggantinya dengan 'makhluk itu' setelah kena tegur oleh kedua orangtuanya. "aku tidak akan pernah mau menyebut nama makhluk lancang itu sampai kapanpun! Kau lupa dengan apa yang aku ceritakan _hyung? _Dia itu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Aisshh.. kenapa jadi membahas dia sih _hyung?_ Pagiku yang indah jadi rusak gara-gara kau" Sungmin bersungut-sungut tidak jelas, semantara Kangin sudah angkat tangan dengan sifat Sungmin yang baru-baru ini timbul, penyakit keras kepala! "baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu. Hari ini ada meeting dengan klien. Omong-omong, kau tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini?" tanya Kangin sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Teringat jadwal padat _dongsaeng_-nya itu hari-hari sebelumnya. kehidupan _trainee_ memang selalu begitu eoh? "jadwalku hari ini mulai dari jam 11 _hyung_" jelas Sungmin. "kalau begitu bisa aku titip pesan untuk Leeteuk? Bilang padanya aku menunggu ditempat biasa kami makan siang, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menghubungi ponsel-ku karena aku akan sibuk sekali menghubungi klien sampai siang nanti" ujar Kangin sebelum akhirnya Ia meninggalkan kamar Sungmin setelah melihat anggukan dari namja itu.

Hah.. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun. Ntah kenapa kalau mengingat namja itu, emosi Sungmin tiba-tiba jadi tidak bisa dibendung. Kesalahan apa yang pernah dibuatnya hingga harus bertemu dengan setan kecil yang mengesalkan itu? _Ck.. aku cantik katanya? Dia itu gila atau apa? Jelas-jelas aku ini namja! Argghh.. bikin kesal saja_ ujar Sungmin dalam hati sembari mengentakan kakinya kesal. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat Ia, Kangin dan kedua orangtuanya hendak pulang dari rumah Leeteuk. Sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya salah tingkah. Ntah karena apa.

[flashback]

_Kim's Family beranjak hendak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin. Semua berbalik menatap Kyuhyun bingung, termasuk sang punya nama. "waegeure Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin enggan. "bisa kita bicara sebentar? Bolehkah ahjumma? Ahjussi? Kangin hyung? Nanti biar aku yang mengantarkan Sungmin hyung pulang" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap pasti Kim's family. "okay. Baiklah! Kajja umma,appa! Kita pulang" Kangin berujar cepat sebelum Sungmin sempat menanggapi permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendelik kearah hyung-nya, tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu dan makin geram saat melihat orangtuanya yang mengikuti langkah lebar Kangin meninggalkan dirinya dirumah keluarga Cho. "hyung!" panggil Sungmin pelan, tapi tidak didengarkan oleh Kangin yang kini telah masuk kedalam mobil bersama kedua orangtua mereka dan langsung melajukan mobil tersebut. Membuat Sungmin berdiri melongo atas sikap Hyung-nya itu. _

"_Sungmin hyung! Bisa ikut aku?" Sungmin kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun yang ntah sejak kapan telah ditinggal sendirian disana oleh keluarganya. Sial! Batin Sungmin mengumpat. "kalau mau bicara, disini saja!" ujar Sungmin ketus. Tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "tidak enak bicara disini" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin dan dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin kemudian menyeret namja cantik itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari rumah. "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" marah Sungmin berusaha memberontak. Tapi apa daya, ternyata kekuatan Kyuyun jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya, dan ini membuat Sungmin merasa semakin kesal. Kyuhyun itu kan lebih muda darinya, tapi kenapa seolah dia yang memimpin diantara kami? Batin Sungmin lagi. (namanya juga same min -_-'' #abaikan)_

_Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju taman dekat rumahnya. Tangannya masih betah berlama-lama menggenggam tangan Sungmin meski Ia tahu kalaupun dia tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Sungmin, namja itu pasti akan tetap mengikutinya. Deg deg. Dentuman itu terjadi lagi, dan Kyuhyun kini tampak lebih menikmati sensasinya. Tiga menit berlalu dengan keheningan diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat didalam taman, didepan sebuah ayunan dengan sandaran besi serta penghalang disisi kanan-kirnya._

"_duduklah" ujar Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sedikit memaksa. Sungmin yang sedang malas berdebat, seketika duduk di ayunan yang hanya muat untuk satu orang itu. _

_Grep_

_Mata Sungmin terbelalak seketika saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengurungnya di ayunan tersebut. Tangan Kyuhyun masing-masing mencengkram besi sandaran ayunan, sehingga tidak memungkin Sungmin untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. "YAA! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" ujar Sungmin marah sekaligus panik. Perasaan yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat dia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama namja. Tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa seolah tatapan Kyuhyun yang intensif padanya sangat mengintimidasi dan seolah menegaskan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari namja yang jarak wajahnya kini hanya sepuluh centi darinya itu. "kenapa? kau gugup Ming?" Kyuhyun berucap sembari mengeluarkan smirk evil-nya yang terkenal mematikan. Seketika Sungmin merasakan panas menjalar dikedua pipinya. Ujung bibir Kyuhyun sebelah kanan tampak semakin naik melihat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajah namja cantik dalam kurungan tangannya itu. "panggil aku hyung! Dasar bocah tidak sopan" ujar Sungmin ketus saat merasakan suaranya yang baru saja kembali. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "bocah?" dengus Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh pelan._

_Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Sungmin hingga jarak mereka kini hanya lima centi. Wajah Sungmin tampak lebih merah lagi dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak begitu santai, walaupun sejujurnya Kyuhyun sekarang merasa hampir gila karena rasa gugup yang menderanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah kepalang basah, lebih baik dilanjutkan saja. Pikir Kyuhyun. "bocah ya? Hmm.. apa jadinya, kalau bocah ini nantinya berhasil mengambil sebuah ciuman dari bibirmu yang menggoda itu?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari kembali mengeluarkan smirk evil-nya. Ntah darimana dia mendapat kekuatan mengatakan itu. Sementara Sungmin tampak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking syok-nya. "n.. neo!" Sungmin menahan geram. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya, berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun dengan mendorong dadanya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kedua tangan Sungmin sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin "dan kini kau mengambil keuntungan dariku dengan menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang belum pernah disentuh oranglain selain keluargaku minie-ah" ucapan Kyuhyun bagai hantaman pada Sungmin, segera saja namja itu menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah yang kini sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus. "apa sebenarnya maumu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan dengan mangatakan aku ini yeoja, lalu ditambah memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu tanpa embel-embel hyung, dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang lancang dengan mengurungku dalam keadaan sepert ini! Kau ini gila atau apa?" Sungmin kembali berucap sembari memberi deathglare pada namja evil itu. Tapi, tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak terusik sama sekali. Dia kembali terkekeh pelan "ne.. aku sudah gila Ming! Gila karena jatuh dalam pesonamu yang tidak bisa aku tahan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang.. ntahlah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikannya. "kalau kau sudah lupa Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ini seorang namja! Bukan yeoja seperti pikiran bodohmu itu! Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang dan jangan pernah mencoba bermain-main denganku!" balas Sungmin tidak tahan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang makin lama makin intens terhadapnya. "lalu kenapa kalau kau namja? Yang aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku tidak peduli mengenai gender dan segala macamnya" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Tanpa sadar, melanggar ucapannya sendiri mengenai dirinya yang normal._

_Sungmin kembali diam. Speechless. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diucapkannya pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sedangkan disisi lain, Kyuhyun mulai menikmati posisi dirinya dan Sungmin. Bagaimana Ia bisa memperhatikan wajah cantik itu tanpa penghalang dan dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah yang sangat cantik se-cantik hatinya. Ingatan akan kebaikan Sungmin satu tahun lalu, saat Ia melihat namja itu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sungmin berlari tergesa menolong seorang tuna netra yang pincang menyebrangi jalan, tidak bisa hilang darinya. _

"_jadilah pacarku!" mata Sungmin kembali terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Itu jelas bukan pertanyaan, melainkan ucapan penegasan. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berniat sama sekali menyerah terhadap Sungmin, kendatipun Ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Tampaknya kini Kyuhyun percaya dengan ungkapan bahwa cinta itu buta. Ne.. dia sudah merasakan sendiri! Saat pertama kali matanya beradu pandang dengan Sungmin 3 jam lalu. Ia sudah tahu bahwa perasaanya tidak akan pernah berpaling lagi. "aku tidak mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ssi! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!" Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Terserah namja itu berpikiran dia mengambil keuntungan atau apa, yang penting Ia bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari namja gila bernama CHO KYUHYUN itu!_

"_kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana sebelum menjawab 'Iya' Ming! Dan akan aku pastikan itu" ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Sifat egois-nya tampak tidak terbantah. Mungkin karena dari dulu keluarganya, terutama Leeteuk selalu memanjakannya dengan menuruti apapun keinginannya yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi namja egois seperti sekarang. Tapi, sedikit beruntung eoh? Karena dengan ke-egoisannya ini, dia akan mendapatkan satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya! "ya! Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa hah? Aku ini juga punya perasaan Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak suka mendengar nada bicaramu itu" Sungmin mendelik semakin kesal pada Kyuhyun "kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, heran dengan sikap percaya diri Kyuhyun yang tinggi saat mengucapkan kata itu. "baiklah, lakukan sesukamu! Sekarang beranjaklah, aku mau pulang" ujar Sungmin akhirnya, tidak sanggup lagi membantah ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja evil itu tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "kalau begitu ayo, kuantar kau pulang Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepas cengkramannya pada sandaran besi. "aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sungmin segera berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun saat dia tidak lagi terkurung diantara tangan namja itu. Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar, tapi Sungmin berlari dengan kencang meninggalkannya._

"_mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku Ming!" teriak Kyuhyun yang samar-samar tertangkap pendengaran Sungmin._

[flashback end]

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengusir ingatan yang menurutnya buruk itu, jauh-jauh. _Sial, kenapa aku jadi ingat kejadian itu lagi?_ Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Jujur saja, dia benci setiap kali teringat wajah Kyuhyun beserta apa yang telah dilakukannya. Karena ntah kenapa, Ia dadanya selalu terasa sesak. Apa mungkin karena Ia sudah terlalu membenci namja _evil _itu?. Hah.. Dengan desahan kecil Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar mandi, bersiap hendak kembali keaktivitasnya yang biasa. Latihan dan latihan.

.

.

"kau ini bagaimana sih _hyung?_ Ceroboh sekali sampai berkas penting ketinggalan seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengomel tidak jelas dihadapan Leeteuk yang tampak mulai jengah "berhentilah mengomel Kyu! kau membuatku makin pusing saja" balas Leeteuk dengan wajah lelah, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit prihatin. "baiklah, aku pulang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sembari berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi Ia kembali terhenti saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakan sesosok yang dua hari ini sangat dirindukannya.

"kau!" teriak Sungmin seketika merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dikeningnya. Ntah kenapa namja cantik ini merasa gugup tiba-tiba saat melihat _smirk_ Kyuhyun yang pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "kau baru datang Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk dari balik punggung Kyuhyun yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "_n.. ne.. hyung_" jawab Sungmin sembari berusaha tidak membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kangin _hyung_, katanya dia menunggumu makan siang ditempat biasa kalian bertemu dan juga, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya karena dia sedang ada urusan penting dengan _klien_" lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan cepat. Dalam kepalanya kini hanya ada satu hal, yaitu pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak tahan dengan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak karena kehadiran Kyuhyun disana, dan potongan kejadian dua hari lalu kembali memenuhi memory-nya. "_geure_ _arrayo_. Sekarang kau mulailah latihan! Tadi aku lihat Eunhyuk-ssi sudah datang dan memulai pemanasan" ucap Leeteuk membalas ucapan Sungmin. Agaknya, namja itu tidak merasakan ada atmosfir aneh dari dua orang dihadapannya tersebut. "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu _hyung_" tanggap Sungmin segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Grep_

Kyuhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah Sungmin tepat saat dia akan menekan tombol _lift_. "mau kemana _nae chagya?_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kedua alisnya. Tampaknya, Kyuhyun ketagihan menggoda Sungmin semenjak malam sesaat sebelum Ia meng-_claim_ namja itu menjadi miliknya. "bukan urusanmu! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu" marah Sungmin mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun, kendatipun pipinya yang memerah sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. "tentu saja urusanku karena kau adalah _namjachingu-_ku Ming. Dan lagi, aku merindukanmu dua hari ini" _blash_. Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah saja mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Sungmin perlahan terangkat. Menekan dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. "_waegeure?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik yang kentara, melihat Sungmin yang kini meringgis. "ada yang sakit?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. "a..aku.. tidak tahu.. tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sesak" jelas Sungmin terbata. Berusaha menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya. "kau punya kelainan jantung? mau kuantar kerumah sakit?" lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat cemas. Sungmin menggeleng "aku bisa pergi sendiri!" jawabnya ketus. Enggan menerima bantuan dari orang yang dianggapnya penganggu. "tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tanpaku" balas Kyuhyun tajam. Tatapannya tepat beradu dengan Sungmin. _Deg. _Tangan Sungmin kembali terangkat menekan dadanya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "aisshhh.. sepertinya sangat sakit, _kajja! _Aku antar kau ke-dokter" ujar Kyuhyun posesif. Segera diseretnya Sungmin masuk kedalam _lift _dan menekan tombol _basement_.

.

"masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "tidak sangka kau orang yang sangat cerewet Kyuhyun-ssi" tanggap Sungmin mendelik remeh. Terang saja, dari awal mereka berangkat sampai saat ini, dimana belum separuh jalan mereka menuju rumah sakit, Kyuhyun sudah menanyakan hal itu sampai 13 kali! –sejauh yang bisa Sungmin hitung- astaga! membuat Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "kalau bukan orang yang aku sayangi, aku tidak akan se-cerewet ini padamu Ming! Jadi, jangan bicara seperti itu padaku" _deg._ Bukanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin kini malah sudah kembali menekan dadanya. Membuat kerutan dikening Kyuhyun terpampang jelas. _Kenapa setiap aku bicara hal seperti itu Sungmin selalu menekan dadanya?_ Pikir Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bingung. "aku bosan mendengar bualanmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi! Jadi berhentilah" ujar Sungmin pelan, kini berkonsentrasi menekan dadanya yang makin terasa sesak. "kau benar tidak punya penyakit jantung?" lagi, Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama dengan sebelum mereka memasuki mobilnya. "kan sudah kubilang tidak!" jawab Sungmin singkat, lagi-lagi merasa kesal tingkat dewa pada Kyuhyun. "lalu kenapa.. dadamu bisa tiba-tiba sesak begitu? bahkan hilang-timbul dan sampai berkali-kali seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi ditanggapi Sungmin. Sepertinya namja itu berpikir kalau dia mengabaikan Kyuhyun, mungkin sesaknya akan sedikit berkurang. _Apa sesak ini karena..._ _aku terlalu benci pada Kyuhyun? _Sungmin bertanya dalam hati, berusaha menemukan alasan untuk penyakit barunya.

_Ciitt~_

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginjak kuat rem mobil-nya sehingga menimbulkan decit-an keras karena mobil dihentikan dengan paksa. "YAAAAAA!" Teriak Sungmin sembari memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. "KAU MAU BUAT AKU JANTUNGAN BENERAN HAH?" marah Sungmin lagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, tampak seolah dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat serius. "_wae...?" _tanya Sungmin perlahan karena Kyuhyun tidak juga berbicara.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Neo! Neo...! _HAHAHHAHAHA" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. kedua tangannya sontak memegangi perutnya kuat-kuat, membuat Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja itu. "_yaa! Waegeure?_" tanya Sungmin frustasi. Tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. _Apa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gila? _Pikir Sungmin heran setengah mati. "HAHAHAHAHA! _Neo.. neo nae-minie ming! _HAHAHAHAHHA" lagi, yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun hanya tawa menggelegar yang Sungmin tidak tahu karena apa. Terlebih Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang menertawai dirinya. "_yaa! _Kalau kau tidak jelaskan sesuatu aku akan turun sekarang juga!" ancam Sungmin yang seketika berhasil menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun, walaupun masih ada sedikit sisa tawa yang lolos dari bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu. "jangan marah begitu Ming. Hehe" Kyuhyun cengengesan sembari memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, menatapnya intens dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Setidaknya bagi Sungmin. "kau.. kau menyukaiku kan!" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berhasil membuat kedua mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. _Apa tadi katanya? Aku menyukainya? What the?_ Delik Sungmin dalam hati. "astaga! aku bertaruh kau benar-benar sudah gila Kyuhyun-ssi!" ujar Sungmin tidak mampu mengucapkan hal lain untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya seratus persen tidak lucu. "haha.. sudahlah, akui saja Ming! Kau menyukaiku kan? Ya ampun.. aku juga bodoh sih, kenapa sampai butuh waktu selama ini baru aku menyadarinya? Ckck.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri yang tinggi. Ekspresinya kini seolah-olah seperti orang yang sedang menyesali kebodohannya karena hal sepele.

Sungmin diam, Ia memilih tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Karena dari apa yang dibacanya, orang yang terkena penyakit jiwa, perkataanya tidak akan bisa dibantah. Sekeras apapun mencoba. "haha.. jangan cemberut begitu. aku senang mengetahui kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku! Jadi jangan merasa malu sampai kau tidak mau jujur begitu Ming" ucap Kyuhyun lagi karena Sungmin tidak mau juga menanggapi. "aku heran bagaimana bisa kau memenangkan sebuah olimpiade dengan otakmu yang dangkal itu! Tidakah kau mengerti apa yang sudah aku ucapkan sebelumnya? Aku sedikitpun tidak menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ssi!" ucap Sungmin akhirnya, tampak frustasi dengan segala macam hal tentang namja dihadapannya tersebut.

"_hear this carefully my minie ming_.. wajah yang merah saat dekat dengan orang tertentu, jantung yang memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang mungkin karena orang tertentu itu mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain.. itu semua ciri-ciri dasar orang yang sedang jatuh cinta minie-ah! Dan itu yang kau tunjukan saat didekatku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, sedang Sungmin tiba-tiba hanya bisa diam. Ia ingin menyangkal dengan tegas apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan, tapi tidak tahu kenapa yang Ia lakukan malahan hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Sungmin yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "sudahlah, jangan _syok _begitu. kau terima saja kenyataannya ming, kau itu menyukaiku!" ujar Kyuhyun telak sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. "a..aku.." gagap Sungmin menanggapi, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu sanggahanpun mengenai teori Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu kini tertawa lepas, menampakan deretan giginya yang putih. Sungmin terpaku dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan keinginan kuat untuk memegang pipi Kyuhyun yang kini tampak sangat menggemaskan akibat tertarik sedikit keatas saat namja itu tertawa. _Kyaaa... andwae! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Andwae! _ucap Sungmin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sadar kalau pikirannya sesaat tadi teracuni oleh Kyuhyun.

_Deg._

Sungmin terdiam kaku. Pikirannya _blank_. Ntah kapan, Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berhenti tertawa dan kini berada tepat dihadapan wajah Sungmin. Namja itu merasakan kembali panas menjalar disekitar wajahnya. Seperti _dejavu,_ Kyuhyun kini memanjarakan Sungmin diantara kedua tangannya yang menyentuh sisi pintu dibelakang Sungmin bersandar. "maafkan aku yang telah salah mengira bahwa kau yeoja, maafkan aku yang malah menyalahkanmu saat kita bertengkar didapur malam itu, maafkan aku yang tidak mau memanggilmu _hyung _dan malah menggantinya dengan panggilan yang aku suka, maafkan aku karena aku seperti mempermainkanmu saat diayunan, maafkan aku yang dengan egois mengatakan kau miliku, maafkan aku yang telah memaksakan hatimu untukku raih, maafkan aku karena membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang hingga aku ragu apakah hatiku bisa kembali ke-saat sebelum aku mengenalmu, maafkan aku ming.. tolong maafkan segala kesalahanku.. terutama kesalahan terbesarku karena tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi dan menolak hatiku.. _neon, nan cheonmal saranghanta.._ tidak bisakah kita memulai dari awal? Tidak bisakah kau menerima hatiku dan membiarkan aku mencoba apa yang aku bisa untuk meraihmu?" Kyuhyun menatap sendu kedua mata Sungmin. Ini saatnya, penantian selama setahun. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa takut yang teramat sangat. Apa mungkin Sungmin akan menolaknya? LAGI? Kalau benar, habislah sudah. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dua hari kemarin saat Ia tidak bisa bertemu namja cantik yang tengah diam membisu dihadapannya ini, Kyuhyun sudah merasa hampir gila! Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar! Bahkan saat keponakannya yang masih berada di bangku TK menanyakannya 2x2 saja, Ia lupa! Seorang juara olimpiade sepertinya -_-''. Andai saja Sungmin tahu, sedalam apa posisinya dihati seorang CHO KYUHYUN yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelum bertemu denganya.

"bagaimana ming? Tidak bisakah kau menjawab 'ya'?" lagi, Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama saat Ia menyatakan perasaanya malam itu. Diam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menunggu. Ia menunggu satu jawaban. Yeah, walau bagaimanapun ego masih memenangkan perasaanya. "aku.. tidak tahu kapan aku akan bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu Kyu..." ucap Sungmin perlahan memulai. Kyuhyun sedikit senang saat mendengar Sungmin tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa fomal padanya, bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Bolehkah Ia berharap?. "mungkin kau harus menunggu lama untuk itu.." lagi, Sungmin berucap dengan pelan, sedang Kyuhyun masih diam. Ntah kenapa Ia yakin, bahwa Sungmin belum menyelesaikan apa yang ingin disampaikanya pada Kyuhyun. "tapi.. kalau kau bersikeras.. yahh..." tubuh Kyuhyun kaku. Sungmin tersenyum padanya! Demi apapun juga... Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar meluap dari dirinya, bahkan perutnya terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu.

_Grep_

Sungmin merasakan hangat yang lain saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan namja itu. Kecupan lembut didaratkan Kyuhyun tepat dileher mulus Sungmin. Namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tidak terkira betapa bahagianya Ia sekarang. "_cheonmal saranghae_" ujar Kyuhyun lebih lembut lagi. Pelukannya terasa makin erat, meski sedikit sesak tapi Sungmin membiarkannya. Mungkin ini saatnya membuka hati untuk menerima kehadiran seorang kekasih dihidupnya yang pernah hancur?

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Sungmin merasakan belaian tangan Kyuhyun dipipi kirinya. Begitu hati-hati dan penuh rasa sayang. "berjanjilah untuk bersabar menunggu hatiku" ujar Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum wajahnya berubah kaku karena apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, ini bukan ciuman pertamnya, tapi mungkin akan menjadi ciuman yang paling berkesan dihidupnya. "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Kyu"

_Chu~_

Penantian panjang untuk sebuah cerita manis yang disebut cinta. Tidak akan pernah membuatmu menyesal. Karena kendatipun Ia belum membalas, tetapi yang paling penting adalah jalan yang telah Ia buka untuk hatinya menerima hatimu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sesaat setelah ciuman pertama mereka berakhir. Sungmin mungkin bukan yeoja cantik yang selama ini ditunggunya. Tapi, Ia adalah NAMJA CANTIK-nya! Hanya miliknya!

"_Ming.. boleh aku minta satu ciuman lagi?" _XD

* * *

Nb: "_Ah.. Jepang akan 1000x lebih indah dari biasanya.." _ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

- THE END (?) -

_**review is one way to appreciate my hard work^^  
**_

_**-gomawo-**_


End file.
